Silhouette of a Fallen Angel
by CutUpAngel
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru both have past loves and lifes they are not so proud of. can they help one another as to find there tru selfs? can sess help over come her fear.and can kagome teach sess the tru meaning of love? What happends when kagome is taken pr
1. only the beginning

This is my first fic so plz be nice a review when ur done reading. i spent two hours writting this. hope you like it. believe me to all the authors have have written anything..i give you so much credit after attempting this. and also thankz IcyAsh for all your help with this and getting me started. now on with the story

disclaimers: i do not own inuyasha or the characters  
  
Only the Beginning  
  
Kagome sat on a large bolder of a rock at the edge of the lake. The lake glistened in the evening light. Specks of blue and white shot out everywhere from the setting sun. The sun set the sky ablaze with colors such as purple .pink, and blue. The sky looked as if someone had painted a picture in the sky. Kagome sat there....just gently running her finger threw the top of the water remembering what she had seen only hours ago  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome climbed up the bone eaters expecting an angry hanyou to be waiting for her because she was gone longer than expected. She dusted herself off and looked around not a soul in sight. She was relieved that no one was around to yell at her for being late. She just assumed everyone was off looking for more shards on the Shikon no Tama by the time of day. She figured she'd relax at Kaede's hut for the afternoon till the gang returned. If they didn't camp out tonight but if they did she'd find them in the morning.  
  
She was walking the dirt road that seemed to go on forever. She smelled the wonderfull flowers along the path...so much unlike home she thought peacefully glad to be back. She thought she heard footsteps or some sort of rustling behind her but when she turned around nothing was in sight except the full bloomed trees of spring and she sensed no danger. She continued walking a little bit further till she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
She quietly crept behind a large sakura tree hoping that her sent, which she was sure Inuyasha could detect, would blend with the sakura tree. There, she saw the unthinkable, there Inuyasha stood arms wrapped tightly around Kikyo's waist as they were both engulfed in what looked like a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped at the sight and quietly covered her mouth as she saw that Inuyasha's ears had straighten up and had heard her. why??? Why did I fall in love with a hanyou such as Inuyasha. I guess Sango was right when she said Inuyasha still loved Kikyo. Kagome thought  
  
She began to run as fast as her legs could go. Water welled up in her eyes as droplets began to fall from her eyes. All she knew was she had to get away. She could hear Inuyasha calling her name. She just blocked him out with more crying. She had followed Inuyasha for 3 years and all these years she was betrayed more than anyone person in life very should. She yelled at herself for being so loyal to an unfaithful hanyou.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Tears threatened to release from Kagome eyes but she wouldn't allow it. She had cried enough over the hanyou and dead miko. She knew she had to be strong if not for her for her son, Shippou. She knew she would have to go back to the village and face Inuyasha one more time before she could finally say that she was done with him. For she could not just leave her son with Inuyasha. She knew Sango could take care of her but Shippou would still miss her.  
  
Just the thought of Inuyasha with Kikyo and Shippou being with out his mother made her cry hysterically. She couldn't stand to hurt the ones she loved. She was always that kind of person. She knew she couldn't face the village anytime soon she decided the next best thing, to run. She started running threw the woods, the thorns tearing her fragile skin and drawing blood and staining her uniform. She didn't care though, for the fact it was already stained with tears.  
  
Kagome thought she heard something so she crept quietly up to a little clearing just ahead. She didn't care if it was a youkai or not, right now no one was around to care for her anyway or so she thought. She peered through a bush and almost fell back wards. There in the middle of the field was taiyoukai of the western lands, Sesshoumaru and a small human child. Kagome sat quietly watching. _The Ice Prince was playing with a child, HUMAN, no less and actually enjoying himself never thought I'd see the day_ Kagome thought. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru smile...well ever .All three years she has known him, he has smiled once when he injured Inuyasha.  
  
She laughed to herself as he picked up the little girl and swung her around like an airplane. It brought a tear to her eyes as thought about all the time she had done that to Souta when they were younger. She chuckled and put the thought out of her mind.  
  
She decided that she would reveal herself when she finally saw Sesshoumaru sit down and watch as the young child ran around picking flowers. It was like Sesshoumaru read her mind cause a minute before she was about to emerge from the bush and announce her present when Sesshoumaru started to speak.  
  
"You might as well come out wench. Your presence was known long ago." Sesshoumaru said with ice hanging off every word he said as usual.  
  
"Konnichi wa Sesshoumarusama....My name is Kagome...KA-GO-ME.. I didn't mean to......" before Kagome could finish her sentence she turned to watch rin  
Kagome got up and walked over to Sesshomaru...she smiled one of her famous innocent smiles and sat next to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....Rin sure is growing up to be a cute young lady" kagome said as she watched rin pick flowers and jump on Jaken.  
  
**Sesshoumaru pov**  
  
Why is she coming to sit next to me? Or better yet why is it that when she walks my eyes cant seem to help but gaze at her? From her raven hair to her chocolate orbs he couldn't help but stare. WHY AM I THINKING THIS??? She's Inuyasha's wench on top of being ningen. Speaking of which...were is that damned half brother of mine...she never leaves the hanyou company for as long as I've known her.  
  
"Kagome...why are you not in the company of Inuyasha or your friends?" He looked at the girls face as her eyes started to water up as her head slumped down and her eyes saddened.  
  
**Normal pov**  
  
Kagome suddenly found the ground very interesting. Kikyo was all she seemed to mutter over and over again. Sessy ( which is what he will now be called) did the only thing he could do seeing how she was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up and placed her on his lap. He kindly pulled her towards his chest as a hint to relax and cry if she needed to. He altered between rubbing her back to sooth her tears or play with her hair to try and make her laugh. Kagome only cried louder at this because she thought he was doing it to get to the Tetsusaiga like he always had. Yet she was happy for once that someone seemed to lover her at the same time she loved them....but neither would ever admit it.  
  
Once Kagome was done crying she pulled her self back a little bit to look into sesshy's golden orbs, which she seemed to find comfort in. Sessy took his thumb and gently wiped away her tears as if saying its ok. Which he hoped it was going to be in the end.  
  
"Kagome...." sessy cooed softly "please tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha...I understand if you don't want to but I would greatly appreciate it." he finished talking to her as if she was a child.

please review and flames are excepted. now click the little button in the left


	2. close call

Thankz for the reviews. I really appreciate them seeing how I think I cant write yet I enjoy it so.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Recap: Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo for the last time. She runs way and ends up finding Sesshoumaru and Rin playing in a field. She started to talking to Sess and ended up crying.  
  
And so the story continues.....  
  
Chapter 2- close call  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and she sat up a little bit so as she could look at Sesshoumaru. She really didn't feel like reliving the events that occurred but she knew she could trust Sesshoumaru to understand. They had both grow rather fond of each other over the past three years. Kagome was the only person he we talk to...other than Rin who never understood anyway.  
  
"well the thing is..." kagome began.. "Inuyasha choose Kikyo over me. And it hurt me to say them kissing. So I started running. And running till I found you and rin playing in the field as if she were your daughter." kagome ended looking at Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"Kikyo....my baka of a half brother chose a dead miko compared to a living and beautiful young miko?" Sesshoumaru questioned almost not believing his half brother was that dumb.  
  
Kagome only nodded. She couldn't believe the choice either but she knew that was the decks he was dealt and now she must learn to play it to her advantage.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Sama...um id hate to impose on you...but may I stay at your palace for a while. I rather not see Inuyasha or Kikyo's face for a very long time. If you don't know allow me to I understand why you wouldn't what me as a burden and all but I would greatly appreciate it." kagome said as she took a couple flowers that rin had handed her.  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could answer Rin jumped in.  
  
"Rin would be happy if Kagome- Chan would come and play with her. With Kagome- Chan play with Rin at the palace?" the girl smiled up at kagome.  
  
"I would be honored" kagome stated... "but first you have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru Sama his permission" she said joking around bout the lord but still wanted rin to ask to make sure it was ok.  
  
"I don't see why not. You can keep Rin busy seeing how Jaken isn't a very good playmate for a child. Perhaps you could teach her proper English. I can't find a human suitable that I could put up with to teach her and I think you'd be perfect.....seeing how your the only ningen I can tolerate." Sesshoumaru stated in a calm voice not trying to reveal the fact that he was happy she was going to live with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. "Rin, kagome...its time to go home. Lets be on our way...you too Jaken." Sesshoumaru said almost wanting to leave the toad there seeing how he's been no help.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, id like to stay a while longer. I just want to go and relax in the lake for a nice swim...and just forget this day all together." kagome pleaded with bright brown eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl as if she'd gone nuts. "its almost nightfall...the youkai will be out soon...I don't..." before he could finish kagome interrupted  
  
"I CAN FEND FOR MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH" she said loud and clear as so he could understand her because her voice was soft from crying so much.  
  
"Never interrupt me again" Sesshoumaru said glaring daggers at kagome "I don't want you here alone other wise you might not be able to find your way home OR get attacked by a stronger youkai. I will leave Jaken here to assist you." Sesshoumaru turned to look at Jaken. "you will stay here and if anything is to happen you report back to be as soon as possible. Understood?" he said with his oh so famous icy tone which he hadn't used since Kagome arrived.  
  
Jaken only nodded not wanting to get Lord Sesshoumaru mad.  
  
"good....see you at home Kagome...please don't take to long...I don't want to come looking for your body parts in the morning" Sessy said with a hint of warning.  
  
And with that Sesshoumaru and Rin took off back to the castle. ( a/n I don't feel like explaining how they got there hehe I'm lazy)  
  
Kagome decided she didn't want to swim just look at the water. She ran her fingers threw it like she had earlier that day. She loved how the water made small ripples from her finger and slowly mellowed out. She started at her own reflect for a good 10 minutes till she thought she heard footsteps. She figured it was Jaken and paid no mind to it.  
  
The next thing she knew there was an ice cold pale white hand wrapped around her neck and holding her head underwater. She struggled as much as she could trying to break free of the deadly grab someone had on her neck. Eventually she stopped struggling all together due to the fact she passed out from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Once and for all you will be out of mine and Inuyasha's life. There should only be one person with my face and that's me you stupid reincarnation" Kikyo said as she watched Kagome's body drop lifeless to the floor and kicked it slightly so she hit her head on a rock.  
  
With that Kikyo walked away at about the same time Jaken had arrived back from his little relaxing time in the woods. Jaken saw kagome lying on the ground next to lake and decided he should go get Sesshoumaru but he was a little late for that. Just as he was about to leave there appeared Sesshoumaru and all his glory. His smacked Jaken for not watching the girl closely enough. He knelt next to kagome turning her over so he could examine her features.  
  
Her lips were slightly blue, as if she had been out for a short amount of time. She was still breathing, barely, short off beat breaths. Sesshoumaru cradled her in his arms. Lifting her head to make her breathing easier. He lightly rubbed her back to help with any extra water she might have swallowed.  
  
."Who would do such a thing as to hurt MY kagome. All the humans seem to like her. And there isn't to much blood, only from what looks like her hitting her head on a rock. So that rules out a youkai, no youkai would be so gentle with there victim.... only one name came up...Inuyasha."

thankz for reading...i only got 4 review but thats ok i write because i enjoy not expecting anything.....well click the little button and plz review....flames are excepted


	3. healing and revealing

Woohoo... I'm so proud...lol...well thankz guys I'm gonna keep writing even if I don't get any reviewers. I don't care anymore. By the way I alternate between Sesshoumaru, Sesshomaru, and Sess. Just so that's clear. And Sess is also very ooc and this is an {AU}  
  
Recap: Kikyo tries to drown kagome....Sess finds her and thinks its Inuyasha's.....  
  
And so the story continues...  
  
Healing and Revealing  
  
Sesshoumaru gently picked Kagome up bridal style and wrapped his tail around her waist and head so she would be comfortable. He began waking towards the castle making sure not to disturb the sleeping miko he cradled gently in his arms.  
  
He looked down at her...ashamed of himself for letting this happen to such sweet and innocent person. He would make the person pay...whoever did this to HIS Kag. The unusual thing was he didn't smell the hanyou on her but the scent of dead and soil.  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered..._Inuyasha's mate...Kikyo...the one who sealed him to the tree 50 years ago.... is it possible she was resurrected...._ his thoughts came to an end as he approached the castle gates. There awaited 2 guards. They both greeted Sesshoumaru  
  
"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru" both Raven and Nonekio said as they greeted their lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave them a slight nudge and walked by with out a word. Sesshoumaru began walking through the never-ending halls. The floors were made of a black pearl based tile that accented the navy blue walls with the occasional sakura blossom painted on. The halls had high cathedral like ceilings made to look as if it were the night sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly slipped into his private chambers but not before leaving a message with his guard.  
  
"Hitokori....don't know allow anyone to enter my chamber until I say other wise."  
  
With that Sesshoumaru entered his room gently closing the door behind him. He laid kagome down on the bed as to look at her. He left his balcony door open and a slight breeze blew by. The girl shivered at this and curled up into a ball for warmth. these clothes will not do Sesshoumaru thought. He went into his closet and found his most comfortable shirt that kagome had given him many moons ago. It was from the so call "future" and said something about "zero" on it. (a/n it's a brand...usually worn by skaters and punks.) he was light blue with a dark blue trim. It was never his style of clothing.  
  
Once she was changed.... she still seemed a bit cold. Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could....he wrapped his tail around the sleeping miko...and pulled her towards him for warmth. She seemed to snuggle into his chest as if she was accepting the warmth. Sesshoumaru pulled a piece of loose hair and placed it behind her ear. He gently rested his chin on her head. He couldn't help but inhale her scent. Jasmines and sakura blossoms he thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared out the window at the bright red moon high in the sky telling him it was about midnight. Sesshoumaru began to think....Am I developing feelings for this young miko...no its not possible Taiyoukai of the western lands would never fall for a mere ningen (human). It's impossible...unless I'm taking after father.  
  
But you are taking after your father another voice said inside his own head.  
  
Who are you?? And what are you doing in my head?? Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
I am your conscious of course. Everyone has one. Well anyway...this whole kagome thing...don't you realize...you aren't developing feelings for kagome...they are fully developed and waiting to spring. Haven't you notice the feeling you get when your around her... you get the urge to pounce on her like a dog in heat.  
  
GO AWAY before I hurt you... Sesshoumaru screamed in his head as the little voice scurried away.  
  
He looked down at kagome...she was like an angel...thought it was dark...so it was the silhouette of an angel that he saw. Sleeping so peacefully...safe in his arms. Sesshoumaru decided it then and there. He would confess his love to Kagome in the morning. His eyes slowly began to be overtaken by sleepiness as he drifted off to sleep with his arms (he has both of them back now) wrapped around kagome's waist.  
  
Early the next morning...  
  
Kagome woke to the bright sun shining and birds chirping on the window ledge. She smiled at this then she wondered where in kami's name she was. She felt the soft silk sheets under her and a warm hand around her waist. She rolled over to face the owner of the hand....Sesshoumaru of course.  
  
She smiled at this and just nuzzled into his chest as he peacefully slept. She started thinking...._why am I so attracted to Sessy- Chan?? He's been like my big brother for three years now... but now...its almost seems like all alone its been Sesshoumaru I've been in love with. But Sesshoumaru doesn't love anyone anymore...not after his mother died because of Inuyasha_. She shook her head as her soft pillow began to stir. She looked down on him. Not seeing his features just his silhouette....the silhouette of a fallen angel. Once he raised him self up a bit as he noticed she was squinting some.  
  
Kagome went to sit up but was gently pushed back down by the shoulders. She looked up Sesshoumaru's eyes, which were filled with concern and worry. For the first time in many years Sesshoumaru was passionate about something...not just something...someone is more like it.  
  
He couldn't help but run his fingers along her hourglass figure. Through her shimmering raven black hair down to the curves of her waist. He slowly sat up to get a better view of the young miko in front of him.  
  
"You need to rest today Kagome...you've been though enough for one human and there is something I wish to discuss with you." he had a gentle look in his eyes. Kagome saw this and relaxed a little bit into Sess's lap  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and began his declaration of his love.  
  
"Kagome... we've know each other for three years now and I've been meaning to say this to you since the day we met. Kagome...I..." great not I'm stuttering. "I love you" Sesshoumaru announced in a soft whisper for only her ears to hear. Sesshoumaru blushed deepest crimson red not knowing if she felt the same for him. He had never sen much indication but than again he never gave any either.  
  
Kagome played it over and over in her head.. "I love out of Sesshoumaru's mouth no less. It sent warm sensations up her spine knowing someone loved her in return instead of a one sided relationship. All she could do was smile.  
  
She turned slightly to notice Sesshoumaru's face and she tried to suppress a giggle but couldn't help it. Sesshoumaru looked at her awkwardly as he tilted his head a bit. Kagome took this chance and leaned up to kiss Sesshoumaru. He was a little surprised but welcomed the kiss with open arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck as to make sure she wouldn't fall or move too much. Kagome leaned back slightly and rested her head on the pillow. They continued kissing for about 5 minutes till kagome winced in pain. I pray to Kami he didn't notice that. Kagome thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru did notice her face and her body tensed up. He gently laid her down flat with her head prompt up. All kagome could do was smile.  
  
"I love you sessy" kagome stated with much passion behind her words.  
  
"I love you to kag" Sesshoumaru said as he nuzzled next to her.  
  
Why is her scent so intoxicating??? Kami curse them for making her this irresistible. Sesshoumaru used all his will power not to pounce on her but he managed to subside the feeling with concern and anger.  
  
"Kagome....do you know who did this to you?" Sess asked with much anger yet still gentleness in his voice.  
  
Kagome tried to recall the previous day. She remembered cold, pale white hands with a voice that was as cold as Sesshoumaru's once was. She played the things the girl said in her head..."Once and for all you will be out of mine and Inuyasha's life. There should only be one person with my face and that's me you stupid reincarnation". Then it hit her and she jumped which almost knocked Sess off the bed.  
  
"Opps....Sry Sess- Chan. I know who did it....it was Kikyo. She said something about I would be out of Inuyasha and her life. It was the dead miko that tried to kill me." kagome stated outrage that Inuyasha would let this happen. She started to break out into a cold sweat because so many things were going through her mind she couldn't help but get over worked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and relaxed into her koibito's (lover's) arms. She didn't know how but she'd get revenge. One way or another.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kagome was happily playing a game in the garden with rin. She was finally over the fact that Inuyasha didn't love her but that was ok because she'd love Sesshoumaru all along. Kagome was running to catch up with a very fast young child.  
  
"rin come back here...I'm gonna get you" you could her kagome say throughout the whole garden while giggling.  
  
Sesshoumaru had just gotten out of his study to be overcome with kagome's sweet melody-like voice. He slowly began walking to were the voice came from. He opened two large oak doors with the word "garden" in Japanese written on it. There he saw kagome and rin running around playing the game kagome call "tag" if he remembered right. He stared in marvel as her raven colored hug clung to her body as she ran with the wind. It matched her personality so much...beautiful, carefree, and loving.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to kagome and slithered his arms around her waist in a light embrace for the fact that he didn't want to scare her and remind her of what happened at the lake. She accepted the embrace and rested her head back onto his chest and placed her hands on his arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head as if to say hello. They had been mates for almost three nights now. Kagome enjoyed the company in bed so as if she got cold she could just cuddle closer to Sess. (a/n and possibly some other things but I'm not gonna go into that on here)  
  
Kagome smiled and turned around to look at Sesshoumaru. He had his silver hair flowing freely in the air with no shirt on. It showed off his very muscular chest, which kagome didn't mind at all. She looked at him...  
  
"Kagome...we WILL get revenge on Kikyo and that half breed." Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes.

thankz fro reading...now just plz click da little button and review....its a shame only 4 ppl have read my story oh well....its life

dimmingblackrose


	4. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Thankz for the reviews...and as for me being questioned on missing the parts were it goes from Sess carrying kag to them sleep together. Its there you just have to read is all. And there will be Kikyo bashing so if you don't like it well...don't read my fic...  
  
Recap: Sess and kag confess their love for each other and declare they will get their revenge....  
  
Bitter Sweet Revenge....  
  
"Kagome...we WILL get revenge on Kikyo and that half breed." Sesshoumaru said looking into her eyes.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement with Sesshoumaru. She knew she had to get revenge but she never wanted to hurt Inuyasha.... maybe Kikyo but never Inuyasha. They had traveled together for almost three years now.   
  
Kagome put on a fake smile as not to worry Sesshoumaru with all this going though her head. Sesshoumaru being so in touch with her feelings and being a youkai he saw right through the smile.  
  
"Kagome...please tell me what's going through your head. You seem to be distressed about something." Sesshoumaru said with a look of concern is his eyes.  
  
Kagome pov  
  
I want to tell Sesshoumaru... but I don't know how to tell him I was once in love with Inuyasha and cannot hurt him. Granted I want revenge on Kikyo for trying to kill me.... but I can almost understand were she is coming from. I didn't want Kikyo interfering when I thought I had a chance with Inuyasha either. I mean I tried to kill her about a year ago....  
  
Memory of a year ago...  
  
Kikyo sat on a low branch of a tree near a lake. Her soul collectors were out doing their job while she rested for an hour or so. She figured she would be in no immortal danger due to the fact she was near Inuyasha and kagome at the time.  
  
Inuyasha did not notice Kikyo but kagome sure dead because her smell of dead dirt and clay overwhelmed her nose where as Inuyasha was a mere ningen that night.  
  
"Inuyasha will you excuse me for a moment" kagome said in her usual cheer tone and began to walk towards where Kikyo was.  
  
All that could be heard from Inuyasha was a "eh" which isn't unusual for him anyway.  
  
Kagome walked to the clearing in which Kikyo resided in. She looked around before she finally caught a glimpse of the dead miko. Lucky for her she was far away from Inuyasha to be able to yell and him not hear her  
  
"KIKYO...I WILL FINISH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" kagome shouted drawing her bow and arrows.   
  
She pointed them directly at Kikyo's dead heart. She knew Inuyasha vowed to protect her, so if there were nothing to protect than she would not have to worry about Inuyasha cheating on her any longer.  
  
"Kikyo...you will die by my hands alone." Kagome said in a voice one would only expect from Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the western lands.  
  
The sun was beginning to rise.... so the sun set kagome's figure ablaze with many shades of red, orange, purple and blue as well as the wind flowing to make Kagome's face shadowed by her raven hair. It also gave her hair a silver look to it...or so Kikyo thought.  
  
"Fool...you shall never kill me not as long as Inuyasha is around to protect me." Kikyo said in a mocking voice.  
  
"DIE..." Kagome screamed when she released the arrow a flash of red and silver caught it.  
  
"Wench...what do you think you are doing to my Kikyo..." Inuyasha stated as her turned to look at kagome but he was stunned.   
  
Her figure was slowly growing taller. Her hands grew sharp claws as her hair turned silver with two red streaks in the front. Her eyes went from a chocolate brown to crimson red to match the streaks in her hair.  
  
Inuyasha stood in horror. Finally he got enough courage to speak.   
  
"Ka...gome.... your...Your..." he couldn't even finish he sentence before kagome cute in.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha...and I am youkai as well. Part wolf youkai part miko...Not a bad mix when you want revenge ne? I think so...would you like a taste of my claws...Inuyasha." Kagome said with ice hanging of her words like a cold bitter night.  
  
End of Memories  
  
Sesshoumaru shook kagome violently after trying to shake her gently for a good 5 minutes. Kagome eyes finally went so again and returned to her normal brown color after going blank for a short time. Sesshoumaru looked down at kagome....  
  
"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost...." Sesshoumaru not worried but curious   
  
Kagome put on a smile and turned to look the beautiful garden seen in front of her.  
"I'm fine Sesshoumaru...I was just thinking...about the revenge....nothing more." Kagome declared not wanting him to worry about her seeing how there was going to be a fight early the next morning.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes as she restated her question once more.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Chan...can we please get to Kaede's village and ask the help of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo.... PLEASE" she begged with the work "please" said close to a whine.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the young girl pleading next to him. With those puppy eyes thrown in he couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine...but we must go now...id like to leave there before dark. Climb on my back we'll get there quicker." And with that kagome climbed onto Sesshoumaru's back and they were off.  
  
As they left the castling everything was a blur to her as sessy ran about 3x the speed of Inuyasha and could jump 2x as high as well. They were there in 5 minutes flat which would have been walking all day or a half-day trip with Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelt the air...no Inuyasha or Kikyo. Sesshoumaru saw kagome looking at him and nodded. Kagome slowly entered the hut...not wanted to alarm the others.  
  
There sat Sango polishing hirokutsi (sp?) in the corner of her hunt while Shippo and Kirara ran around the hut. Miroku sat on the floor unconscious with his face a bit red. Some things never change kagome thought. Sango was the first to notice kagome standing there. She jumped at the sight and ran up to hug her.  
  
Her squeal could have been heard a mile away she was so happy to see kagome.  
  
"Kagome...where did you go??? You've been gone for quite some time now...did you go home for a while with Inuyasha or something?" Sango questioned.  
  
Before kagome could open her mouth.... Shippo jumped on her knocking her over due to surprise.  
  
"Hi mommy...I missed you" soft cried a young fox cub. They hugged in an embrace till Sesshoumaru walked in which cause the cub to hide behind Kirara for protection.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????" yelled a shocked Sango.  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth but kagome got to it first.  
  
"I think I'd better explain. First of all...I haven't seen Inuyasha since I left." She paused to see Sango's face "he went off with Kikyo I gather. Anyway... I now live with Sesshoumaru and Rin in the castle, which you are welcome to visit any time you wish. Also Sesshoumaru are I mates now. Yesterday morning Kikyo tried to kill me. Now I request your help to finally sent Kikyo to hell once and for all where that no good bitch belongs." Kagome said getting a little to riled up. All she could do was blush.  
  
Sango nodded, as did a now conscious monk.  
  
"We will be honored to help you kagome." Miroku said rubbing his head a bit.  
  
"Well let's get some sleep we should leave tomorrow morning. We can use all sleep we can due to the fact Inuyasha will surly protect Kikyo." Sesshoumaru stated as kagome growled at the last part.  
  
Kagome slept cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms whereas Sango slept in the company of Miroku's arms while Kirara slept with Shippo clinging to her tail for warmth. They all slept under the full moon, dreaming of was what to come.  
  
The next morning....  
  
Kagome awoke to the streams of light from the sun, which poured over them all. Kagome shifted carefully hoping not to wake Sesshoumaru but he was already awake and staring at her in all her beauty.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Sesshoumaru said as he gave kagome a quick peck on the lips as a 'good morning kiss'  
  
Kagome just smiled. She looked over to see Sango making breakfast and Miroku playing with Shippo and Kirara. She rubbed the last bit of sleepiness out of her eyes and finally focused in on everything. She smiled at the thought of finally getting revenge on Kikyo and the half-breed that broke her heart as well.  
  
Everyone ate his or her breakfast...not talking much due to the fact Sango had made the best breakfast and everyone wanted to enjoy the peaceful morning. It was sunny and bright with a few clouds that would give them some shade by mid-afternoon.  
  
Once every once completed their meals they set out to find Inuyasha a Kikyo. Kagome and Shippo rode Sesshoumaru's back while Sango and Miroku rode Kirara. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air till he caught wind of the scent. He smelt Inuyasha and the dead miko but he also smelt another....a mix of the dead miko and the half breed. Sesshoumaru started playing thoughts through his head...only once seemed reasonable. Kikyo is pregnant. Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath to a point only a demon could hear.  
  
Kagome heard what he said and almost fell off in horror. Sesshoumaru stopped to look at kagome's face and what he saw was pure horror and hatred in the girls eyes.  
  
"Kagome...what I..." before Sesshoumaru finished could screamed  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD SCREW KIKYO AND HAVE A CHILD WITH HER NO LESS." She calmed down a little bit as everyone glared at her. "For 3 months month he hasn't told any of us. Some friend he is." She stated while everyone looked at her as to ask where she was getting this. Before they could ask she stated... "I heard Sesshoumaru say it...something about the mix scent of a dead miko and half demon." She smiled at this while Sesshoumaru started at her in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome...how could you have heard me. I said it in a voice only a youkai could have ever heard." Sesshoumaru's eye grew wider. "All this time and you never told me..." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in front of him. Sango budded in.  
  
"Um care to tell us what is going on guys," she asked looking from Sess to Kag.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head as he read Kagome's lips which read ' ill explain later please don't tell them'.... "No guys I guess kagome just forgot to tell me she didn't have a tight grip so she started to slip. Nothing major. Lets be on our ways." With that kagome got back on Sesshoumaru's back and they were off. Within about 5 minutes they reached the spot which Kikyo and Inuyasha's scent was the strongest.  
  
They all crept quietly to a spot of bushes where they heard rustling. Kagome peeked over the bush to find the one sight she never wished to see.  
  
Warning lemon is now approaching!!!! ( he he I had to warn you first)  
  
There was Inuyasha as well as Kikyo naked on the floor of the forest. Inuyasha was on top of Kikyo moving back and forth in a fast motion. Kikyo's hair luckily covered her chest. Kagome shielded Shippo's eyes as for he was too young to see this. After about 5 minutes Inuyasha finally stopped and just rested upon Kikyo. That was when kagome thought it was best to make her presence known.   
  
"Inuyasha...you made one kid you sure you wanna make another?" kagome said as Inuyasha perked his head up only to see kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku all looking at him. He blushed as he rolled over and hid under his hikori (sp?). which left Kikyo in the open, kagome took her chance at this and kicked her with all her might.  
  
Kagome backed away a little as she saw Inuyasha come closer to her with Tetsusaiga drown and fully ready to attack. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of kagome.  
  
"Try it...little brother...and see what happens to your wench after this." Sesshoumaru stated in a protective tone. "I have gotten what I came her for and that was to kill you" he said as he stabbed tokijin through Kikyo's heart.  
  
Inuyasha backed away slowly and tripped over Kikyo and hit his head on a tree. They all laugh except kagome who had slipped off for a second. When she returned everyone stared at her in awe.  
  
Kagome returned with silver hair with two red streaks as well as claws and was about a foot taller...just an inch or two shorter than Sesshoumaru. A beautiful skintight kimono now replaced her normal school girl uniform. It clung to her every curve as to hold on for dear lives. It was red with silver lining as to match her hair. It reminded Sango of her exterminator outfit. (Hint same thing different color).   
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and leaned up against his chest. "I told you not to mess with me Inuyasha....I tried to give you warning but you ignored me" kagome stated as Sesshoumaru put his arm around kagome.  
  
"It's about time you showed your true colors..." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Hmm I would have soon but I was waiting for the right time. Well lets get out of her...I'm tired and..." before she could finish she returned to her miko self and fell asleep in Sesshoumaru grasp.  
  
Sango and Miroku both stared in wonder. Sesshoumaru noticed and decided to explain.  
  
Well that's its for this chapter. Thankz everyone who review I really appreciate the comments and if you have any suggestions as to which direction you want to story to go plz let me know. I will update whenever I can. So don't worry the story will continue...next chapter should be up by.... Well when ever I get lets say 30 reviews...till then. Ja ne  
  
DimmingBlackRose 


	5. a death and new life

  
  
Hey guy's...thankz for all the review I got. I'm really proud and honored that you like the story. Seeing how you like the story so much...lol I'm thinking of starting another one as well but instead of Sess kag and Inu kag cause I know some people like that pair better. Well if you have any suggestions just either email me or review...  
  
Last time: Sesshoumaru injures Kikyo and kagome turns into a demon. Now its time for Sesshoumaru to explain how he knew this would happen  
  
Sesshoumaru adjusted kagome's weight in his arms as he began walking to the as he began explaining.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't feel like getting into too much detail but he gave them the basics of it because he knew they all wanted to get home and get some sleep, especially his kagome.  
  
"Well let's just say I knew her parents. Her father was an Inu -youkai and her mother a miko of great strength. They figured on kagome the 18th year of kagome's life she would discover her true self and go through a transformation of being a miko by day and youkai by night unless she summons her powers and changes on her own accord." Sesshoumaru said as he stood carrying his mate-to-be cradled in his arms bridal style as to keep her comfortable. ' It would be so like her to change when she pleases'  
  
Miroku was the first to open his mouth. "So I assume it is to be her 18th birthday this year as well as she's know about being a demon for some time now."  
  
Sango started at Miroku in udder disbelieve. She was about to question his response but was interrupted by the one and only taiyoukai himself.  
  
"She has known about it for 3 months give or take. She came to me asking for my help as in training wise." That's the day he fell in love with her.  
  
3 months earlier....  
  
There came a knock upon the gates of the castle in which taiyoukai of the western lands resided. The guards only nodded as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Wench...Lord Sesshoumaru will be here when he is ready u might as well just leave a message with myself or Raven." The young guard said with a hint as leave now or he might kill you for not warning him of your presence.  
  
Kagome decided she would wait and laid herself down in the grass and enjoyed the beautiful breeze that was blowing in the spring air. She watched as the clouds rolled by and time passed.  
  
Sesshoumaru began walking to the front gate as he noticed a full youkai lying in the grass just looking at the skies as if something were going to fall from it. He crept quietly and gracefully up to the gate.  
  
"It's good to see you Sesshoumaru- Chan." Kagome said bluntly as she noticed his presence.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step back to look at this young youkai. "Stand up you pathetic weakling and show your face." Sesshoumaru said as he tried to figure who the creature was...know it was not Inuyasha's wench for she would never be youkai without the Shikon no Tama which was incomplete still.  
  
Kagome rose yelling at Sesshoumaru. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WEAKLING YOU BAKA KIISAMA (stupid bastard)!!!! You know you should judge some because you think your all high and mighty" kagome said as she noticed he wasn't listening but checking her out was more like it.  
  
'Wow.... long flowing silver hair with two red streaks and beautiful sparkling silverish eyes. He outfit which was a crimson red out fit which was skin tight that looked as if she was always ready for a fight. The outfit hugged her figure perfectly and Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to look her over.' She was a very amazing looking demon.... 'she would make great pups' Sesshoumaru thought pushing that thought aside and slapping himself for thinking that.  
  
"What business do you have in the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asked with an icy voice, as he normal would talk to anyone including rin.  
  
Kagome stared at him, then it finally hit her she did not recognize her. 'Hmm has my scent changed that much?' kagome put that aside and began talking and she sat back down and motioned for him to sit down next to her.  
  
"I don't take orders from lowly demon such as your self." He simply stated, she ignored it and started to explain herself.  
  
"First off...I need your help Sesshoumaru...and if you haven't figured it its kagome.... remember the 'wench' that travels with Inuyasha. Anyway... I need your help I've never been youkai before to where as I need your. I need to learn how to fight. My youkai instincts wont tell me how to fight but I can defend. It will only be for a week I promise you." About half way threw her talking Sesshoumaru knelt down next to her and placed his nose near her neck, which make it look like he was kissing her neck. He was smelling her scent.  
  
' she smells of sakura blossoms and vanilla now instead of sakura and jasmine...this scent is even more over powering.'  
  
Sesshoumaru cam out of his thoughts and spoke in a light ice-cold whisper... "You may stay for one week...but you are to only leave your room to train." Kagome nodded. For the next week all she could do was train and eat.  
  
Present time....  
  
They had finally reached the castle gates. Everyone was tired. Sesshoumaru opened the gates instead of waiting for the guards seeing how they were probably inside while he was away. He entered the main hall, which was beautiful decorated, but no one paid attention due to the need for sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and opened a door and motioned for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to follow ( Shippou was on Kirara as she was in full form). They did as they were order and walking into a giant room.  
  
"You too will be staying here...its one of the best spare rooms. You are not to leave unless a servant is sent for you." They both nodded in agreement as Sesshoumaru walked out of the room closing the door quietly seeing he didn't want to wake kagome or rin up.  
  
Sesshoumaru slipped quietly into his chamber as he looked to the ground to find his guard asleep. He kicked him and walked into his chamber which kagome stiff snuggled into his arms.  
  
He gently placed her on the bed, yet when he tried to detach himself from the sleeping girl he found it unsuccessful. He tried a few more times until he gave up and just laid himself onto the bed next to the girl. She quickly cuddled into his chest after missing its warmth for almost 5 minutes now. He pulled the blanket over kagome and himself and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Good night my sweet kagome." He seemed to whisper it to the wind.  
  
Small clearing in the woods...  
  
Inuyasha sat there with a plain expression on his face. He had bandaged up Kikyo for some reason when he too wished for her death. She knew she would never live again unless she was to get kagome part of the soul and he wasn't willing to lose his best friend of her.  
  
Inuyasha sat there pondering the thought. He had been meaning to the group of his mate...but he never got the chance to introduce them and want them to get to know he first. Inuyasha did what was best for the group as well as his koibito. (Hahaha Inuyasha never really screwed Kikyo.... he was stabbing her.... the kid was Naraku's...I'm very mean isn't I? He just got back from the springs which is why he was naked. Anyway dogs mate for life so yea...).  
  
Inuyasha silently leaned over Kikyo and pulled something out of his outfit. It was a beautiful dagger engraved with a full moon on it. His mother had given it to him on his 4th birthday. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath and stabbed it though Kikyo many a times as he had done earlier when kagome had interrupted. He watched as she bled to death. A small grin came over his face. He took off in the other direction hoping some wolfs would find and eat her to the bone.  
  
The next morning in Sesshoumaru's room....  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke to the birds chirping out side his window and some noises that sounded like kagome's little "group" of friends. Kagome heard them as well because she was already up dressed and standing on the balcony, in full demon form. Sesshoumaru could only stare at her.  
  
"She's so beautiful even as a youkai..." he thought out loud which kagome heard.  
  
"Thanks sessy..." she smiled, as he was a little taken back. He would have to get used to the fact she was now youkai as well with hearing such as himself.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around he waist and kissed her neck, which made her purr gently.  
  
Back with Inuyasha....  
  
"Kami.... why do you have to be so damn cute? I can't even get mad at you...curse kami for making you the way you are" Inuyasha in a teasing voice.  
  
"Because.... if I weren't so cute...would we be mates?" she asked as she pounced on Inuyasha. They say there for a few minutes until Inuyasha finally spoke again.  
  
"My love, we must go to the western lands." He stated almost in an ' I dun wanna go voice'  
  
She only stared at him until her question was answer...  
  
"You have to meet my best friends and half brother as well..." he wasn't pleased she'd have to meet him but that's where kagome was staying.  
  
She simply nodded and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"I hope they approve of me..." she stated after pulling away.  
  
"They will, don't you worry...." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and they took of towards the castle.  
  
They reached the castling in about an hour. They arrived at the gate and Inuyasha walked in front of his koibito. The guards only looked at him when one was about to go get Sesshoumaru, there appeared the taiyoukai himself, with his new mate under his arm as well.  
  
He opened the gate and was about to ask what was going on when he felt kagome pull away from him. Inuyasha's mate did the same, yet they weren't running from each other, they were running TO each other. Both men heard loud squels, which greatly affected their hearing. The girls hugged and looked at each other.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both sat there with a confuzzeled face aka .. They were confused as to how the girls new each other and Inuyasha being the way he was decided to open his mouth.  
  
"WAIT A FREAKIN MINUTE...HOW DO YOU KNOW EACH OTHER????" Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
Kagome and the girl both laughed, she was about to explain but Sesshoumaru budded in.  
  
"Who is this girl Kagome?" he asked looked at the hanyou.  
  
She was about 5'7 she had brown eyes along with fluffy black kitty/doggy ears. He hair was about waist length midnight black with silver and blue streaks throughout it. Her only weapon other than he sharp claws her large katana that rested on her right hip. She appeared to be a hanyou, half Inu and half Neko. She couldn't have been much older than 16 in ningen years that is. It was her lips that were the most interesting; they appeared to be the same color as kagome's.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, this is Kyatto...Kyatto this is Sesshoumaru, my mate." Kagome simply stated as they nodded to one another.  
  
Inuyasha decided he would step in before the girls went crazy  
  
"we can't stay long all I wanted to say was that Kyatto and I are mates...and soon enough we shall be husband and wife." Inuyasha looked at Kyatto's face and than got down on one knee.  
  
"Kyatto...will you be my wife for now and for ever?" Inuyasha asked as he stood to hug her. She had tears in her eyes and all she could do was nod yes. Than she ran to kagome and hugged her as well.  
  
"Congrat" kagome said walking over to Sesshoumaru and going back under his arm.  
  
"Kyatto...we must be going now if we want to make it back my night fall." Inuyasha stated as he turned away and started head back along the path.  
  
Kyatto said her goodbyes and ran screaming playfully at Inuyasha to wait up for her. Once she caught up she tackled him to the ground. Sesshoumaru and kagome took that as a hint to leave at once.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews...I really love em all...well the next chapter will be up soon don't worry. Kyatto is not mine, she belongs to mi lil sis IcyAsh so dont give me credit on her appearence.Ja ne  
  
Dimmingblackrose 


	6. marriage and stress

Thanxz for all the reviews. Im very proud to know ppl enjoy reading such a stupid story. Anyway...a lot of ppl asked me why I said there was a lemon and there wasn't.... well I changed my mind and didn't feel like updating. Lmao anyway...

Recap: Sess explain the whole demon thingy. Inuyasha announced his engagement and mating with Kyatto. Also kagome already knew Kyatto and I end it where Inuyasha and Kyatto were on their way home and kagome and Sesshoumaru went back inside.

Back in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's room....

"Kagome...I'll ask you once more...how do you know Kyatto?" Sesshoumaru asked with icy hanging of his words in a more serious tone than he usually used with Kagome.

Kagome looked up but shocked. She figured she'd answer before he got angered enough to hurt her, seeing how he was talking as if Kyatto was going to kill her.

"We met one day while looking for shards...she was in a fight with some bear youkai and Inuyasha decided to help her. I haven't seen her in a while though...but I guess he has. That would explain his running off every so often." She said going off into her own little world until Sesshoumaru placed a claw on her shoulder.

Kagome shook her head and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "You may not hang out with the heir to the southern lands kagome. I'm sorry; Inuyasha is already a shame to our family so I will not let the queen on the western lands mingle with such a lowlife of royalty." Sesshoumaru said as the girl stared at him with a few tears running down her eyes. It wasn't from the command he gave her, it was the tone of his voice and also the claw Sesshoumaru had begun digging into her skin.

Sesshoumaru's head popped up when he smelt kagome's blood. He looked her over till he noticed his claw in her shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand back and pulled kagome's shirt down to look at the damage he had caused. It wasn't too bad yet he was still upset for causing his lover pain in anyway. He just cradled her in his arms and told her everything would be ok. He apologized a good 10 times until he finally sat in silence.

"I'll make it up to you Kagome, I promise I will." He said with sincerest voice you could ever imagine coming from Sesshoumaru. He cradled the sobbing girl until she fell asleep in his arms. He shifted her over and made sure she was comfortable on the bed and left but not before giving her a kiss on the forever.

He quietly closed the door and left down the hall to his study. There were many upon many bookshelves lining the walls. He went over to a certain book on the shelf and picked it up. He sat at his desk and began to read. After about 10 minutes he closed he book an placed it back upon the shelf in which it came from. He quickly left the study and headed for the kitchen area.

He opened the door without looking to see if anyone was behind it, which of course some one was. He ended up knocking the poor servant over who just happened to be carrying some soup and rice for rin seeing how she was sick in bed.

"I'm so sry lord Sesshoumaru I was just bringing Rin Chan some lunch in her chambers." The poor servant said as he picked up pieces to the dishes.

"Why are you bringing to her in her chambers? She is able to walk isn't she?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing how he hadn't seen rin since the night before.

"I'm sorry me lord, Rin is sick, kagome thought best if we brought her some soup. She said it would make rin feel better my lord." The servant said standing up and bowing respectively.

Sesshoumaru waved for another servant to come over. "You...clean up this mess and bring Rin some soup, as for you" Sesshoumaru said pointing to the first servant, "will come and help me cook a dinner for Kagome." The servants did as they were told.

The servant and Sesshoumaru worked on dinner for kagome. The kitchen was a mess due to Sesshoumaru's, well inability to cook for himself. The servant did most of the work and cleaned the mess as well.

Once the dinner was made, Sesshoumaru left to set up his little romantic spot for himself and kagome. He laid a beautiful silk blank out in the middle of his favorite garden. On one side were roses, the other sakura blossoms as well as assorted flowers, yet nothing compared to kagome's scent. He also had a pillow laid out on both sides so they didn't have to sit on the ground seeing how he didn't want kagome to get wet or sick. He placed to lilac candles in the center on two small pillars. He carefully lit them both and took off to get kagome. But first he stopped by the kitchen and told them to lay the food on the blanket outside.

He quietly opened the door incase she was still asleep, of course she was. He tiptoed over to her and sat down next to her, he gently shook her once he noticed he eyes slowly open he stopped. She moaned sleepily as if not wanting to leave the comforts of their bed.

"Kagome wake up...I have a surprise for you." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the garden and gently let her down so she could stand on her feet. Kagome gasped at the sight in front of her.

There was the most beautiful blanket she had ever seen. On top of the blanket laid a pillow as well as food. It was in the center of a beautiful flower patch. On the blanked laid to lit candles as well as pasta and some wine. There were rose petals laid everywhere and the scent from all the flowers was overwhelming.

She hugged Sesshoumaru tightly before they both went to sit down and eat there meal. They ate their meals in peace. Sesshoumaru would occasionally compliment kagome but she was to far out of it. Kagome just poked at her food more than really ate it. The two finished their meal and the servant came and took the plates. As Kagome and Sesshoumaru left, something seemed wrong with kagome.

She walked in complete silence, not thinking about anything just kinda in her own little world at the moment. She walked into her bedroom slamming the door in Sesshoumaru's face. He was not to please. He waited a few minutes before entering because he didn't want to do something irrational. He began yelling as he opened the door...

"KAGOME...THIS..." he was cut off as he noticed a motionless figure in the corner. It seemed to be curled up clenching its knees. Its face looked as if it could not receive oxygen. He lit the candle beside the bed to get a look at the mystery figure. His eyes widened very quickly as he saw it was kagome.

He rushed over to her to her side and placed her on the bed. He propped her head up to make it easier to breath. He saw her chest move up and down faintly. She breathed about 2 times in a minute. Which is very slow. Sesshoumaru also noticed she was back to her miko self. He assumed she couldn't take it as a demon any longer for the time being.

During all this kagome didn't once stir nor did her breathing increase.

"Kami please let her be ok.... please...." he pleaded to kami as he sat behind her and placed her in his lap. He looked at her; she looked peaceful, for the first time that night. She looked almost happy, happy to have the darkness overcome her. He prayed she'd come back for him.

"Kagome...kagome..." he said enough for her to hear. He shook her a little. He gave up on that idea once again she didn't awake. He gently laid her down on the bed and bent down over her. He held her nose and blew air into her mouth. Now she would have no choice but to breathe in the air she was given.

Sesshoumaru pulled away as Kagome began to cough at the sudden air filling her lungs. She slowly began to stir and looked up at Sesshoumaru with her eyes half open. All Sesshoumaru could do was hug her. A tear streamed downs his face for the first time in a very long time. Kagome patted his back as Sesshoumaru pulled away.

"What happened Kagome? I would like the truth as well." Sesshoumaru stated while looking deep into her eyes only to find, she herself was confused.

"I walked into the room...someone came up behind me and stabbed my arm. By the time I realized what she was doing, she had her hands over my face." She said rolling up her sleeve to reveal a scar mark about an inch long.

"You talk as if you know this person...." Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Of course I do...you know her as well...it was Kikyo...Sesshoumaru she came back for me.... she wanted to finish what we started. She wanted to end me now because she was going back to hell. She's probably already there by now. There is nothing we can do." Kagome coughed until Sesshoumaru gently patted her back.

Sesshoumaru moved up so he could rest his back against the head of the bed. Once he was comfortable he pulled kagome to his side. Kagome took that as a hint and laid her head on his shoulder and as he wrapped his tail around her for warmth. She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru as he placed one hand around her waist...

"Nothing will ever hurt you again kagome..." he whispered softly to the young miko as she drifted of to sleep. He kissed her on the head lightly before he let sleep over take him as well.

The next morning....

Sesshoumaru stirred lightly then sprang up to a sitting position. He looked around but there was no Kagome to be found. HE went on the balcony to see if she was outside, she wasn't. He walked the castles hall to maybe find her wandering around but she was not. He finally came to Rin's door and heard giggling. He opened the door to find kagome tickling rin on the bed. He let out a sigh of relief. He watched the two play around for a while. Kagome was in her youkai form...that puzzled Sesshoumaru a bit but let it pass for the moment. He went over and placed a hand on kagome's shoulder.

Kagome thought it might have been Kikyo coming back so with out warning she grabbed the hand and flipped the person onto the ground. She looked down to find Sesshoumaru looking up at her. She blushed crimson red at the fact she just flipped him and forgot to even check the scent.

"I'm so sorry Sessy- Kun..." before she could finish rin was attaching herself to Sesshoumaru.

She had a death grip on his legs for she had not seen him in some time. He patted rin on the head and gently peeled the girl off and sat her on the bed next to kagome. Kagome whispered something in Rin's ear and her eyes widened. Rin began laughing and nodded slightly.

"1...2...3" and before Sesshoumaru could do anything kagome was sitting on him while rin was tickling him. He struggled but no to avail could he get kagome off or rin so stop tickling him. Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru laughed. She never was him laugh like that.... it made her really happy to see him smile. 'He looks even cuter when he smiles' she thought to her self as she rolled off of him before he could no longer breath.

He looked up at the girl rather puzzled but than something clicked in his head. He gently picked rin up and set her on her bed.

"Rin...go to sleep kagome and I need to discuss something in my chambers." Kagome nodded and tucked rin in under her silk comforter. She lightly kissed her head and blew the candle out. She quietly shut the door and leaned against the frame for a moment.

"Kagome... are you alright? You look faint..." Sesshoumaru trailed off as kagome settled herself under his right arm.

"Yea I'm fine just a little tired I guess..." kagome said with a slight yawn

They walked silently back to their chambers. Once inside she changed into a silk nightgown that was the shade of her hair with pink sakura blossoms lining the bottom. She laid herself upon the bed before she rolled over to look at Sesshoumaru. He had a look of...nervousness??? Was she seeing this right, was the great taiyoukai of the western lands nervous... the next statement answered her question.

"Kagome...would you do the honors of marrying me?" Sesshoumaru asked timidly as he ran his hand along the outline of her figure. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru.I would be honored to be your wife and mate for life." Kagome stated as they in locked into a passionate kiss before kagome fell asleep in her koibito's arms, safe and warm, the way she always longed for it to be.

well i hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up when i get 50 reviews and i mean it. ive got 6 chapters i deserve at least 50..hehe jk but i would like it alot. flames are welcome....cause ill make sure u burn in them later. also around august 20 i will be starting a new story titled "broken" as another sess/kag. well have fun ja ne

dimmingblackrose or kuroshoubi


	7. pain

Hey guys...I'm sorry for not updating in a while...I've just been really depressed lately and haven't been in the mood for writing, so yea. Well you guys gotta bear with me on this and just be patient...some time within in the next 2 months the story will be finished. Also....I've decided to change the fic up a little bit...

Last time: "Kagome...would you do the honors of marrying me?" Sesshoumaru asked timidly as he ran his hand along the outline of her figure. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Yes Sesshoumaru. I would be honored to be your wife and mate for life." Kagome stated as they in locked into a passionate kiss before kagome fell asleep in her koibito's arms, safe and warm, the way she always longed for it to be.

Continuing on:

Kagome awoke the next morning not feeling the greatest. She had a feeling as if something bad was going to happen. She looked around and noticed Sesshoumaru still had his arms slithered around her waist. She gently picked up his hand and placed them by his side.

She slide off the bed and grabbed a piece of paper (that she brought from home) and wrote a note. She took an arrow and placed it on the bedpost for Sesshoumaru when he awoke. She grabbed her yellow backpack and headed out the bedroom door. She walked to the gate as guards opened it for her.

She nodded her thanks and made her way to the bone eater's well. She needed to go home to see how the family was doing and announce her marriage to Sesshoumaru.

" Souta is gonna be so surprised when he finds out I'm not marring Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she giggled slightly.

She sighed in relief as she finally reached the well. She sat upon the edge with her legs hanging inside. She slid her self down as a crystal blue light engulfed her. She looked up to see the roof of the well house. She once again sighed and climbed the later. She walked up to the back door and opened it.

"MOM.... SOUTA...GRAN..." she would have continued if she could have found her voice. There in front of her was her family, slaughtered. She was shocked, she smelt around for any sign of who might have done this.

She shook her head. She dropped to her knees sobbing. Her family, the thing that meant most to her, was gone, forever. She did the only thing she could do gathered all her belongings and called the police. She jumped down the well as the sirens began approaching.

Once again the blue light engulfed her and she got to her feet to see blackish skies. She emerged to see Sesshoumaru there holding her note.

"Kagome...why did you not awaken me? I would have come with you..." he trailed off as he sensed something different about her aura.

Instead of its usual calming blue aura it was a dark red meaning anger. It also had splashes of black, which meant pain and hurt. She studied her for a second till he finally smelt blood. It smelt almost like kagome's.... but not quite.

"Kagome explain to me why you smell of blood...." He demanded not caring if he was sweet or not at that point.

"Someone murdered my family..." she stated in a cold tone more suited to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru held her in a tight embrace. She didn't struggle nor hug him back. He pulled her away from his chest to look at the girl. He eyes they were.... empty. No feelings.... just chocolate orbs floating in nothingness. There wasn't much he could do. Unlike him self, not everyone would be happy if their family died.

Kagome finally pulled away from the embrace and starting walking towards the castle. Sesshoumaru leaped once and was in front of her. She just jumped over him and continued walking.

"Sesshoumaru are you coming or not? I don't feeling like wasting away the day.." she stated leaping of into the blackish skies. She reached the castle about 10 minutes before Sesshoumaru and decided to lock herself in the springs.

She quickly sunk into the springs and enjoyed the warmth. She wasn't gonna mourn over he families death. She rather keep everything and side and be strong if not for her, for her family. She reached over to her clothes and pulled out a silverish object.

She flicked her wrist and slid it open. It was a box cutter. The one thing kagome thought she would never do, cut herself. She gently ran the blade across her right wrist. Watching the blood flow down into the water. She seemed satisfied. She began cutting the other one as well. Soon all you could smell was her blood. She was thankful Sesshoumaru wasn't around, other wise he'd be screaming his head off.

She slowly got out of the spring and changed into her new set of clothing. Just as she was finished up her makeup, Sesshoumaru came in. he didn't bother knocking because he was worried that she was in pain.

He looked over at her and nearly fell on his ass. The girl in front of him was not kagome. He walked up to the girl and picked her up her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Where is kagome and why is her blood on you?" he hissed at the demon.

She was dressed in a pair of black baggy pants that hugged her hips but flared at the bottom. It had about 10 zippers and pockets as well as chains and straps. She also wore a black shirt that read ' Does it look like I care? Cause if it does, I must change ur opinion.' She had black eye liner on as well as eye shadow. Her lip-gloss scared him the most, it was bitch black with an outline of blood red. Her hair was silver with 2 red streaks. She was a little bit shorter than himself.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she began to speak.

"Sessy Kun...would you please release me so I may breath?" she asked in her normal voice but with a hint of ice hanging.

He stared at her then gently pulled her into an embrace. He mentally slapped himself for not recognizing the scent. He pulled her away to look at her neck, which now hand bruise marks around it. But due to demon blood, it went away quickly. She pulled away and looked at him.

He stood in awe...it was rather priceless. "Kagome, what have you done to yourself?" he said lifting her wrists to examine them more closely. He could tell there was metal mixed in with the smell of her blood.

"I did nothing sessy chan...I just slipped I guess...well im off to the dojo join me when you wish too.." she trailed of as she leaped down the hall.

She finally reached the dojo and went inside. She placed in a cd in her boom box and hit play. She began singing along as she practiced using her demon skills.

Mass murder makes me happy!

Dead bodies make me happy!

Say what you will of me!

I'll always have juggalo family!

Mass murder makes me happy!

Dead bodies make me happy!

Say what you will of me!

I'll always have juggalo family!

Once she finished she sighed in relief. She headed off to her chambers but not before playing a little more with her box cutter. She washed her wrists up and put on arm warmers so Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice as much.

Sesshoumaru was sitting up in bed, waiting for kagome. He finally heard her coming. He sighed in relief, he knew she wanted to practice and all but he really didn't want to leave her alone.

She finally entered the room quietly opening the door. She noticed Sesshoumaru sitting there and crawled into bed next to him. She kissed him on the cheek and rolled over into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru turned to roll her over but found her asleep. He noticed the arm warmers and slid them down some. He then noticed the slits on her wrists. He knew she got hurt, but never guessed she would be the one doing it. He grabbed some wrap and wrapped both wrists and replaced her arm warmers to their original spots.

He shook his head and went off to sleep.

He he...Sry for not updating and the shortness, but my boyfriend and I broke up and haven't really been in the mood to do anything. Well I appreciate all the reviews. Now please review and make me a very happy person.

Kuroshoubi


	8. moving on

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! With the hurricanes hitting Florida and my family living there I've been stressed out and crap. And don't worry kagome will go back to her normal self. But I'm not sure if I should continue the story or not.....

Last Time:

Kagome found out her family was killed. She turns Goth and starts cutting herself.

This time:

Sesshoumaru awoke to find Sesshoumaru nowhere near her. She was surprised when she didn't wake up to the loss of warmth but shrugged it off. She slid her legs off the bed and stretched a little bit.

Kagome hummed wandering threw the halls following Sesshoumaru's most recent scent. She finally ended up in the dinning hall where rin and Sesshoumaru sat eating their meals. More like rin was eating and Sesshoumaru, well was staring at a tapestry.

She took her place next to rin and gave a slight head nod instead of a bow. "Rin Chan, Sesshou Kun" she greeted as cheerful as she could due to the fact her family was dead. Then she finally realized about where would she stay when she went to present day Japan anyway? The CSI and FBI were probably already investigating her house.

' I can never go home, all I need is someone discovering the well.' She shook her head and poked at her food, not really in the mood for eating. She saw rin was done and took that as an opportunity of escape.

"Rin Chan...would you like to come play in the garden with me?" she asked sweetly, no matter what the case she was always cheerful to rin.

"Hai...Rin would like to play with Kagome sama." She squealed happily.

Sesshoumaru was about to interrupt when kagome began to speak again.

"No sessy, I'm not hungry, ill eat later promise...bye!" she said while running after rin.

Sesshoumaru pondered that thought; his mate had not really eaten in a couple days. Is was rather odd, ever since she came back from her area she's been weird. Before he could voice his opinion to her he could hear her and rin laughing outside.

He loved to hear her laugh. It made his day, also seeing rin have a motherly figure. Sesshoumaru walked up to his room and stood on the balcony. The balcony just so happened to over look the garden the girls always played in.

He listened to rin babble on about the flowers and how it was nice to have a mommy and someone to keep himself happy. His ears only perked up when he saw kagome's face sink.

-Back with Rin and Kagome-

"KagomeSama.... why do you look so sad at the mention of you being my new mommie? Are you not pleased with me as your child?" the young girl asked with hurt in her eyes.

Kagome picked the child up and hugged her in her lap.

"No...Rin I will always love you and I hope ill always be there. Its just you see...." She held back a few tears, "my mommie, little brother, and grandfather were killed by some bad people. And my mother always told me shed always be there, but not she's not, even though I shouldn't blame her I still do." She looked down at the ground.

She knew rin wouldn't completely understand, but she did understand the death part because rin hugged her around her waist and said it would be ok.

Sesshoumaru took this as a time to step in, seeing how she never revealed this information to him.

"Rin.... Go to the dinning hall. Kagome and I will be there shortly" he stated simply. She asked no questions and scurried off.

Sesshoumaru took a seat next to kagome on the ground. He wanted to speak but couldn't for she beat him to it

"Look Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry, I've wanted to tell you. It has been hard for me to talk about and I rather take my pain out in a different way. Which I'm sure you already know." She stated looking down at her wrists, she frowned slightly.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru who had pain coursing threw his eyes. She silently began to sob until Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and curled up next to her. He whispered soothing words to her and held her in a tight embrace.

The two fell asleep there, not wanting to leave each others embrace. They woke around the same time due to the face the sunlight was beaming in the room. Kagome sat up to be startled with golden orbs meeting her own.

"good morning sessy-kun." She said actually cheerful.

She figured it best not to dwell on the past instead focus on the future, which looked very promising as the Lady of the Western Lands.

"Good morning to you too kagome." Sesshoumaru said while getting dressed "How did you sleep last night?"

Kagome sat up and bed and began staring out into the gardens and inhaling the wonderful scent that flooded her nose. She completely forgot Sesshoumaru's question until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kagome.... Are you ok?" he asked with a lil concern in his voice.

"Huh what...oh yea Sesshoumaru I'm fine...just thinking is all." She stated while turning her gaze from the garden to the kimono Sesshoumaru laid out for her.

It was a beautiful black silk with red trimming around the outline. It had a red dragon the coiled its way down her right side only to be entwined with a white dragon that coiled down her left side. At the top of the kimono was a blue crescent moon.

She was breath taken at the sight of it let alone the feel. She slid herself into it with the help of Sesshoumaru to tie it for her. Sesshoumaru took a step back and looked over her. His eyes widened, she looked magnificent.

It was his mother's kimono. She wished for him to give it to his mate after she had died. It hugged her curves in all the right places and made her look so much older. While Sesshoumaru was drooling of her, kagome was doing her hair. Kagome brushed her long flowing hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

"Sesshoumaru, are you ready to go?" kagome asked while pressing out any lines in her kimono.

Sesshoumaru looked confused for a moment before kagome spoke. "Sesshoumaru...Its Inuyasha and Kyatto's wedding remember? We received an invitation a month ago."

-flashback-

Kagome was sitting in the front garden watching the beautiful skies roll by. She heard a horse trotting in the distant. She arose to see a messenger

" Good afternoon milady. I have a letter to ask your presence at Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kyatto's wedding next month. It is to be held at the Northern Castle. That is all." The man bid her a farwell and was off to the southern lands.

Kagome went in to tell Sesshoumaru. She found him in his study doing some work like always.

" Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha and Kyatto are getting married. The wedding is next month. We are expected to be there. No arguments." And with that kagome left the room.

-End flashback-

Sesshoumaru shook his head as her remember that fact. "Oh...yes....well I guess we should be on our way then." He took her arm and linked it with his as they walked out of the front gates. They walked on foot for about a mile. Then kagome transformed into her giant doggie form and took off. Sesshoumaru soon followed in his full form as well. The only was to tell the difference between the two dogs was that kagome's ears were black while Sesshoumaru's was white.

After about an hour, they saw the gates of the northern lands. They both transformed back into their more human like appearances where as kagome forgot to hide her ears. They walked up to the front gates and was greeted by Inuyasha.

Kagome ran forth and hugged him. "god its been for ever Inuyasha, how have ya been." She said releasing him and petting his ears like she used to do.

Inuyasha purred... " its been pretty good....Kyatto had out first pup about 2 weeks ago. She's inside with her now. We named her Kagome...after you of course." Inuyasha stated when he saw the joy in kagome's eyes.

It wasn't until then that he noticed her dog ears. He took this as a time of revenge. He began playing with her ears. That is, until kagome bit his hand.

"Keep your hands to your self." She said nicely liking the blood off of her fangs and retracting her ears. She was about to snap at Inuyasha but Kyatto walked up with the pup in her arms.

GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING! You guys have to tell me if I should continue or not. When I get 70 reviews ill update again. And if you guys have any suggestions then plz let me know.Till then ja ne

DimmingBlackRose


	9. no title

YAY….im pleased with the reviews I got. Except for one flamer…anyway…I'm sorry it took so long. I figured id make this chapter about 4 pages long. IM SOOOO SRY i havent updated in a while. Guys..... Also if you've forgotten what Kyatto looks like, heres the paragraph from the story

She was about 5'7 she had brown eyes along with fluffy black kitty/doggy ears. Her hair was about waist length midnight black with silver and blue streaks throughout it. Her only weapon other than he sharp claws her large katana that rested on her right hip. She appeared to be a hanyou, half Inu and half Neko. She couldn't have been much older than 16 in ningen years that is. It was her eyes that were the most interesting; they appeared to be the same color as kagome's.

Last time:

"Keep your hands to your self." She said nicely liking the blood off of her fangs and retracting her ears. She was about to snap at Inuyasha but Kyatto walked up with the pup in her arms.

This time:

Kagome would have hugged Kyatto but she still had the pup in her arms. Kyatto smiled and lifted up the pup so kagome could see her better.

The pup had silver eyes. It also had silverish black hair. it was apparently 3/4th inu youkai and 1/4th neko. It had to small fangs bearing out of its mouth as it smiled up at Kags. ( for now the older kagome is gonna be Kags that way when Kyatto talks to the young one you don't get confussed). Seeing as Inuyasha was still part of the western land heritage the pup had a bluish crescent moon on its forehead as well as a pair of cute blue doggie ears on its head. Granted it looked nothing like kags but it did act like it.

Kyatto handed Kagome over to Inuyasha and hugged Kags.

"Its seems like forever Kyatto"

"I know doesn't it?"

" so hows life treating you?" kagome asked taking a seat in mid air while a small purple cloud formed under her.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare….actually he was doing more of a 'wtf' stare then anything. Kags noticed and spoke up

" my demoness powers have evolved silly hanyou. I now can compete with Sesshoumaru and still have a chance of winning." She stated and made it so Kyatto and Inuyasha could sit on a love couch made of air. They took a seat. Once their bodies sat down the love seat became made of real material and was gently set on the ground. Sesshoumaru sat next to kagome on her love seat thingy. It gently set them down.

Inuyasha looked so cute cradling a child in his arms. Granted he was still a big child at heart…he did mature…a lot for being Inuyasha that is. Inuyasha kept giving her a weird glare….

' her scent…its different…not even just from mating…there is a third scent…' before he could complete his thoughts kagome spoke up.

Cough " Um Inuyasha…I can also read minds of people I care about it…..and yea I am having Sesshoumaru's kid….well its our third if you could rin and Shippou" she giggled lightly at having another little demon or demoness running around the house chasing Jaken.

Her musing came to a close when her ears began twitching as did Inuyasha. He placed Kagome in the air cradle that Kags made for her and looked to the west. He growled protectively. Kags noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lightened at her touch slightly.

A giant world wind came and rocks flew everywhere. Sess blocked Kags as Inuyasha did with Kagome and Kyatto. Once the wind died, there in all his pathetic mighty( Sry for you Kouga fans) stood Kouga the wolf demon. He kissed kagome on the hand before releasing the change.

" WOW KAGOME…. YOU LOOK GREAT AS A DEMONESS!" Kouga exclaimed. He heard a fierce growl being heard but assumed it was just Inuyasha being the way he normal was. Before Kouga knew what was happening he was being held by his throat, nails digging into him, and deep growl emitting from the persons throat. He didn't bother to check the scent he knew who it was it, Inuyasha. But he was wrong oh so wrong. Finally the predator spoke…

" IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN….I WILL HAVE NO TROUBLE IN KILLING YOU!!!" She said in a low deadly growl. If looks could have killed Kouga would have been dead funeral section over and six feet under. She squeezed harder and released him to the ground. She mumbled something about stupid wolf and I'm mated. It wasn't till then that Kouga noticed the scent change.

He sulked and took off. His head hung low and you could hear slight whimpers as he disappeared into the forest.

Kagome started to cry so Inuyasha picked her up and handed her to Kyatto. They all began walking to the house.

**About 2 hours later…. **

**(A/n Kag is back to kagome because the kid wont be back for a while.)**

"CHEERS!!!" could be heard all around after the best man, being Miroku, made his toast. The wedding had gone over without a hitch. Sango and Kagome had been the bridesmaids. Kagome wore a wine colored strapless dress with her hair down while Sango wore a spaghetti strap wine colored dress with her hair in the famous high ponytail. Finally after 2 hours in heels, Kyatto was finally part of the family. As all the lords and ladies began to leave kagome walked up to Kyatto.

" Well, Sesshoumaru and I must take our leave. Rin and Shippo are still at the castle. We'll see you guys soon ok?" she said as she hugged Kyatto and Inuyasha.

" Of course you will. Well Bye" the two said as the Lord and Lady of the Western lands took off.

**Back at the castle, an hour later…**

Kagome was relaxing in the hot springs while Sesshoumaru gave her a back massage. She forgot how good it felt to relax and enjoy just the water. Occasionally her and Sesshoumaru would do this, but not often. He would nibble on her ear and say little things like 'I love you' and ' you'll always be mine'. She would occasionally moan at the pleasure of the massage or when he would run his hands elsewhere. The happiness quickly ended as two children jumped into the spring.

Rin jumped on Sesshoumaru while Shippo jumped on kagome. The four began having a water fight. Finally kagome called rin and Shippo over so she could wash their hair. Once they were done she helped them get dressed.

They walked along the corridor to the children's rooms. She tucked them both in under the black silk sheets and kissed their foreheads. Her and Sesshoumaru began walking back to their room. Kagome undressed and slide on a silk nightgown that was of a midnight blue color with the western land crescent on it. Sesshoumaru put on his midnight blue silk pants, which had the crescent on the upper left hip. Sesshoumaru climbed into bed as kagome curled up against his body. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's dream… 

Sesshoumaru was standing in a field full of roses, lilies, and many other wonderful scents. He watched as rin bounced around the fields chasing Jaken. A small smile came over his face as he watched this. It reminded him of when his mother and himself used to play in the fields behind the castle.

_Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn back to the field as rin called out a name. She was calling to Kagome. Kagome was standing near a cliff looking over at the stream that ran beneath it. As she turned around, she lost her footing and began to fall. Sesshoumaru jumped towards her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her up as quickly as possible._

_He pulled her into his arms and tightly wrapped them around her. He never wanted to let her go again. He was a afraid she might fall next time. As Sesshoumaru opened his eyes… he noticed kagome was still falling down the cliff. He realized he never really caught her. He was about to attempt to catch her again when…._

"SesshoumaruSama…WAKE UP!!!!!" Rin said happily jumping on her father's stomach.

Sesshoumaru grabbed rin by the waist and sat her down on his stomach. She had a look of pure happiness in her eyes. Sesshoumaru sat there for a few moments trying to figure out what the dream had meant…**..maybe it meant nothing…..but maybe it meant something**…he thought to himself. He couldn't figure it out nor did he have the time. Kagome began to speak snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Rin…Are you ready to go down for your birthday breakfast?" kagome asked cheerfully.

Today was Rin's 10th birthday as well as her 3-year anniversary with Sesshoumaru as her father. Over the past year she had grown quite a low. She now was about 5 foot flat and her hair had grown down to mid thigh. Sesshoumaru and kagome both permitted her to put pink streaks in her hair. Kagome brought the hair dye from her time when she went to visit. She had a little left over from doing her hair. She liked the way her hair looked in demon form so she decided to do that to her miko form as well.

Kagome shooed Sesshoumaru out of their room.

"Sesshoumaru…out….i have to get rin dressed." She stated shutting the door in his face while yelling " we'll be down to breakfast soon…..".

Kagome changed into her demon form. Her ears appeared and so did the red streaks. She got dressed into a kimono that rin had picked out. It was silver with a black dragon on the front, a red dragon in the back and the two dragons met on her left thigh and twirled together up to the right top corner. The obi to the outfit was a pale blue.

Kagome dressed rin in the kimono she picked out for herself. It was a electric blue with silver sakura blossoms all over it. It was of Rin's favorites. The obi to it was a deep green. Rin looked much older then she used to be. Kagome had done her hair in two braids down her back.

Kagome took hold of Rin's hand and began walking out of the room. They walked down the staircase to be greeted by no other then Sesshoumaru. He outstretched his hand for kagome to take and she gracefully took it. The three walked to the dinning hall. Once the two large cheery doors opened, rin was speechless. On the table was every kind of food ever invented. Also seated at the table, was Inuyasha and Kyatto with little Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, and Kouga. They had all come to wish rin a happy 10th birthday.

Everyone said their hellos. The whole table was deep in conversation when Sesshoumaru gently tapped on his glass and rose to his feet with kagome at his side.

" We are all here to celebrate Rin's 10th birthday…. SO happy birthday to Rin…" every said there happy birthdays to her as Sesshoumaru continued…. " Also we some very good news….." at that Sango and Miroku rose to their feet. Sango began speaking.

" Well as everyone here knows the lecherous monk and myself have been dating for well over 2 years now since we first began this journey. And now were finally going to have our first child in 8 months and get married in 3." Sango said grabbing Miroku's hand.

Everyone cheered loudly. Everyone knew the two were meant to be together and that's the way it should be. They all settled down once more and began eating. Once everyone was done they all took there leaves. All was peaceful in the castle……till morning atleast.

SOO sry I haven't updated in forever….let me know if you guys want this story to keep going or to focus on serenity more. Let me. Im so sry again.

TwistedBlackAndRedRose


	10. truble is rising

Hey guys I know haven't updated this story in forever but plz forgive me? I have created two new stories and ive been concentrating on them. Well heres chapter 10 plz don't be mad at me

Last time: Everyone cheered loudly. Everyone knew the two were meant to be together and that's the way it should be. They all settled down once more and began eating. Once everyone was done they all took there leaves. All was peaceful in the castle……till morning atleast.

This time:

Morning came sooner then anyone could have wished. Kagome was currently lying next to Sesshoumaru with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Shippou had fallen asleep in the lounge chair with rin next to him.

Kagome stretched her arms above her head. In the process she woke Sesshoumaru up. She smiled warmly and twisted around to crack her back. Sesshoumaru sent her a dirty glare but she continue to crack her back then her neck. Sesshoumaru hated it when she did that.

Kagome got up and walked over to the window. Not much longer than two minutes later the general of their ( Sesshoumaru and Kagome's) army came bursting in the room without even knocking. Sesshoumaru would have killed him if he had not began speaking right away.

"Lord, Lady….there is an invasion on the southern border of the lands. The people of the south are setting fire to the land. Killing humans that walk across their path. The Lord cant even control his people. Sir we must do something before…." He would have continue if it was not for a blue blur running past him.

It was kagome. She loved getting involved when there was trouble in her land. She left the room before Sesshoumaru could argue with her about it. She ran till she neared the southern border. The sight before her made her want to puke. Half of the forest was dead while the other was still on fire. Human bodies lay mingled around the road and a few in the trees. She continued walking along, sleeve covering her nose, till she found the group of rebels.

A few low life demons but one who shocked the hell out of her. There was Kouga and a few of his tribe members preparing to take her on. It was as if she was expected to be in his presence at the moment. Before she could take another step, there was a rope around her neck as well as her feet tied together too. It was Kouga doing it all. He pulled the rope tighter around her neck. He began walking her like she was a show dog. If she didn't keep up, the rope would be pulled tighter. She had no choice but to obey him.

**Sesshoumaru on his way:**

Sesshoumaru arrived at the southern borders about 10 minutes after Kagome. He had to explain to rin and Shippo where kagome was and where he was going as well. When he arrived, he stared blankly at the scene before him. He smelt fear laced in kagome scent as well as Kouga's too. His eyes began to leek a crimson red. His claws grew and poison began dripping slowly down them. He growled and took off in his full demon form after kagome.

_Back with Kagome:_ **Viewers are warned….rape is implied** (skip to where Sess begins speaking if you do not like it.)

Kouga had dragged kagome all the way back to his den. She was currently lying on his makeshift bed. Her ropes tied to a post behind her at the moment. Kouga had gone out to get her something to eat. She was hungry after walking for so long. Kouga came back soon after she began thinking all of this.

"I'm Back….So how's my woman?" he asked as if it were true

"IM NOT YOUR FUCKING WOMAN Kouga" she screamed. Kouga only smirked

"Well I guess I'm just gonna have to make you aren't I?" he stated and asked more then anything. Before kagome could reply Kouga was in front of her.

He pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He pinned her wrists above her head. He shredded her kimono to pieces, only leaving her with her bra and panties on. He carefully cut through both. He licked his lips hungrily. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

**With Sesshoumaru again….**

He finally found the scent of Kouga and Kagome. He smelt fear and lust mingled together. ' That mangy wolf is forcing himself on her…damnit!' he screamed in his mind. He quickly picked up his pace until he was outside the cave. He walked quietly as not to be heard. He walked in to see Kouga ripping up kagome's clothes.

As Kouga was about to force himself on kagome, a force threw him against the wall. Kagome opened her eyes to stare into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. A small smile graced her lips. He growled at the site he had to see. He took off his shirt and draped it over her small figure. She took it around her shoulders and buttoned it up. It went down to just below her knees. Sesshoumaru ripped through the rope binding her to the wall. Then he went to deal with Kouga.

Kouga was knocked unconscious against the wall. He was just beginning to open his eyes when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the neck. He dug his claws into his filthy neck. He continued to dig until he heard a satisfying crack of the wolfs neck bones. He was dead instantly and dropped to the floor in a heap.

His eyes flashed crimson one more time and went back to normal once again. He slowly walked up to kagome. She graciously took the hand offered to her. He pulled her up and picked her up bridal style. She put up a little fight yet soon went to sleep and Sesshoumaru took off.

Once he arrived home he gently place kagome on their bed. She trembled slightly at the loss of warmth. He stroked her head for a moment and called in his general, Nanashi, once again. He arrived a minute or more later.

" Yes Sesshoumaru- Sama?" he asked as he peered over at kagome. Before he could say much Sesshoumaru spoke.

"take the the out break…the leader is no longer around….now off with you" he stated as he closed the door.

YES I KNOW ITS VERY SHORT BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED…..I WILL ALSO BE UPDATING SERENITY SOON AS WELL….now leave me a nice review and some suggestions….


End file.
